Allison Jakes
Captain '''Allison Jakes '''is a warcaster of Cygnar and the former apprentice of Commander Dalin Sturgis. Allison Jakes is known for her strict belief in duty and being a perfectionist. History Lieutenant Allison Jakes Having discovered her warcaster talent at a young age, Allison Jakes learned early in life that her destiny was to serve her country and protect those who cannot protect themselves. When she entered warcaster training at the Strategic Academy in Caspia, her vibrant energy and youthful determination, combined with her burgeoning sorcerous talents, made her stand out to her instructors. But it was her reflexes, athleticism, and natural affinity for a blade that marked her as a perfect candidate for the academy’s elite dueling school.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 Something of a holdover from an older era, Caspia’s military academy has long maintained its esteemed dueling tradition, favored in particular by officer candidates of noble birth and those aspiring to join the sword knights or storm knights. Given the extensive generalized study already expected of them, it was rare for warcaster apprentices to join, but Jakes soon proved willing and possessed of sufficient stamina to endure this regimen on top of her other instruction. During her time at the academy, the young Jakes defined her personal approach to combat and warfare. She became enamored of the precision and exacting execution required by the graceful fighting style as well as its ability to grant lethal force to the lightest blow through speed and accuracy. Not only was it well suited to her thin frame, but it was also a good match for her personality. At her core, Allison Jakes is a perfectionist. Few among her peers can match her determination and unwavering dedication in the pursuit of a goal once she sets her sights on it. While this trait can also have an isolating effect, Jakes’ positive and upbeat nature tends to compensate for it. Her deep sense of responsibility and caring for the welfare of those serving with her has helped earn the respect and loyalty of her fellow soldiers. She is always the first to volunteer for any assignment, and she actively takes the most dangerous positions on the battlefield to spare the soldiers under her command from harm. A consummate duelist, Lieutenant Allison Jakes moves across the war-torn battlefields of western Immoren with deadly poise, striking down foes and then darting away in preparation for her next attack. She utilizes her arcane abilities to impart the same fluidity of movement to the warjacks in her battlegroup, granting them a burst of speed at the critical moment or imbuing them with the grace of a duelist. While Lieutenant Jakes is proud to serve her beloved homeland, her fierce dedication stems from something greater than a sense of obligation or national pride: she believes to her core that it is every person’s duty to make the world a better place whenever and wherever possible. For Jakes, that work will be done amid the mud and blood of Cygnar’s war-ravaged borders. Captain Allison Jakes The transition from journeyman to full-fledged warcaster is never easy, but Captain Allison Jakes earned her promotion through circumstances far beyond the scope of any ordinary trial. She now carries herself with the confidence of one who has seen the ravages of war, moving across the battlefield with a grace expressed through acrobatic stunts, nimble parries, and cunning dodges. Wielding a pair of swords, Jakes cuts through the opposition with a fluidity that speaks of her skill as a duelist and the innumerable hours she has devoted to mastering the art of close combat. As she advances downfield, she freely lashes her foes with deadly voltaic strikes, and those who fight alongside her find themselves moving with the speed of a swiftly approaching storm. With each new battle her reputation grows, and despite her youth she commands the respect of any fortunate enough to serve under her command. The death of her mentor during her journeyman tour was a severe blow to Jakes, but this experience was only the beginning of her extended ordeal. Battling Khadorans on a mission deep within the Thornwood, Jakes’ detachment was cut off from the rest of the army. Rather than retreat from the forest, she gathered the survivors and pressed on to complete her objective, facing both the Khadoran forces and a host of Cryxians lurking in the shadows. The ensuing string of battles ultimately ended with Jakes confronting the risen corpse of Commander Sturgis, a corrupted mockery of her former mentor reanimated by the Cryxians. This horrific reunion had a lasting and traumatic impact on Jakes. Following these events, Jakes was evaluated by a military tribunal and absolved of any fault in the death of Sturgis. She had expected to be punished, but the tribunal instead lauded her for going above and beyond the duties of her junior rank, effectively commanding her forces in a manner befitting a true Cygnaran warcaster. Jakes received the arcane rank of magus and was promoted to captain; her journeyman tour had ended. Since her promotion she has continued to strive for perfection as both a combatant and officer. Jakes now wields dual swords reforged from the broken remains of Sturgis’ bladed staff. As they did when the staff was whole, these twin blades crackle with arcane and voltaic energies, and through Captain Jakes they continue to serve a noble purpose. Jakes continually seeks to rise above the darkness that had threatened to destroy her and to find a way to honor the memory of Commander Sturgis through her actions on the battlefield. References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Warcaster Category:Humans